Romance, Abuse, and Then Some
by MagicalKy
Summary: Read this sad yet romantic story of Chumani King and life through her depressed eyes. Harry is abused, Draco is in love in later chapters....read more to find out!


**A/N: I do not own hp, duh**

**Chapter 1 - That Feeling….**

There was no breeze today, just a gentle swaying of the branches on the trees every now and then. Though there was no constant breeze, there was constant burning sunlight. The sun was just so bright, too bright on this street called Privet Drive. The house number 5 gleamed in the sunlight as Chumani King stepped outside and spun around. Her mahogany colored hair fell in tight, tiny braids all the way down past her back, and twirled around her face. She spun with a rare smile on her face. No one was watching, that was the time Chumani liked best. But this time, despite the heat, there was someone watching her, someone next door. Chumani heard a noise coming from that same direction, a noise from next door, and a gasp. Chumani stopped abruptly her hair flying all over her serious brown face, the smile melted away as curiosity took the lead. She started to creep slowly through her front lawn, towards Mrs. Dursley's neat bushes closer and closer until -

"Chumani! Where' d she go? Chumani?" Akira stuck her head out the front door, her eyes squinty against the blinding sunlight. " Oh, there you are! Wow! It's scorching!"

"Yeah…" Chumani was lost in thought, only coming back when she needed to. "Hot."

"Ok…" Akira stared at Chumani, a bemused look on her face. "What are you doing?"

Chumani was staring fixedly at Mrs. Dursley's bushes, but they weren't doing anything special. " Just lookin'."

"Well Mom wants you. Why aren't you inside?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just come inside soon, it's Sunday, you're supposed to be cleaning along with the rest of us." Akira snapped, closing the door, leaving Chumani alone, her topaz eyes glowing in the sunlight, but was she alone? Chumani doubted it, and as she closed the front door behind her, she felt that strange and annoying feeling like she'd forgotten something. And maybe she had….

"Chumani!"

Chumani jumped at her aunt's demanding voice, and hurried through the front door and into her narrow hallway, which was right next to the stairs. Chumani's house consisted of seven bedrooms, five bathrooms, a kitchen, of course, and a sitting room, though her house was very small.

"Chumani!" Aunt Deborah was in the kitchen, sitting on a chair while doing the dishes. She was as tall as Chumani when sitting down, and she towered over Chumani when standing. With her bespectacled eyes and her strong voice, this woman was very intimidating.

"Chumani! Oh, there you are." Aunt Deborah said once Chumani appeared at her side. "I want you to take out the-…"

"Quitate Ed, stop punching me!" Xavier flew into the kitchen, rubbing his cheek.

"Apurate!" Edward shot nastily after him, followed soon by an evil cackle. Aunty Deborah shot out a soapy hand to grab Edward on the back of his shirt just before he could rush by.

"Aww, but cant I beat him up just this once, please?"

"NO!" Aunty bellowed, "But you can help Chumani take out the trash."

"But…. but…."Edward immediately went into sulk mode. Five years ago he would've crossed his arms and thrown himself on the floor…but that was five years ago.

"Ok. Whatever," Chumani sighed. "You, hold the trash," She said to Edward, "You tie it," She pointed to Xavier, who was cowering near the fridge. "And I'll hold the door!"

Chumani opened the back door, and out they went, into the bright sunlight. Once again, as Edward chucked the trash bag at Xavier, Chumani had that strange feeling again, only she felt as if she had found what she'd "lost"….

"Hello?" A soft voice said, from somewhere near next door. Chumani almost jumped out of her skin. She had been (once again) staring off into space. "H- Hello?" She answered, and slowly ventured to the bushes that separated her yard from Mrs. Dursley's yard. The bushes were so tall, she couldn't see over the top.

"S-Someone there?" The voice was so sad, so sad Chumani felt she would cry. (She was very emotional you know) And so soft, like who ever it was did not talk much. Like last year's Christmas ornament, old, dusty and forgotten, but with a hint of the glimmer that once was.

"I'm here. Where are you…who are you?" Chumani replied, though she knew all too well who he was. Yes, he was that mysterious boy she secretly liked to call No-Name. He was always locked up in his house, like some wild animal, and he only came out every now and then to take out the trash, or to prune the roses or to be condemned to some other crude job such as that. (Not that taking out the trash is so bad, but Chumani hated doing the trash.) And it gets worse. Every time she saw him she he was dressed in huge dirty clothes, and always with an extremely messy jet-black head of hair. He had beautiful (Chumani thought) bright shinning green eyes, and what was most unusual about this unfortunate boy was a scar. There was this lightning shaped scar on his head, Chumani heard Mrs.Dursley complain about it loudly several times. The Dursley's always put themselves out there as the perfect little family, but Chumani always felt as if there was something wrong…something terribly wrong.

"I'm Harry," No- Name sad, " and I'm right in front of you."

Yes, now she'd recognized his voice, that pleading, begging voice…

"But Aunt Petunia, I didn't do it Dudley-"

"IN YOUR CLOSET, NOW!"

Chumani shuddered visibly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm…"Chumani's mouth hung open in wonder. How could this boy possibly care about her welfare when his was so horrible? "I'm fine…" Chumani took a good curiosity filled look at him through the crude peephole he had just created with his shears. "What are you doing? Cutting bushes on a hot day such as this! You'll die of the heat before you sweat yourself to death! You crazy?"

Harry hung his head slightly. He was very tall (but not as tall as Aunt Deborah) and would have been intimidating also if he wasn't so miserable looking. "I have to. Aunt Petunia said If I wouldn't I'd ha-" He seemed to think he'd said too much.

"Don't worry Harry, I won't tell a soul." She shoved her hand through the bushes and smiled. "Chumani King, at your service!"

He shook her hand and knew (by the shivers he felt shooting down his spine) this was the start of something good.

(A/N: Breaking point was supposed to be chapter two, but I just wanna put it up here k?)

-Breaking Point

Akira Adaralyn felt funny. Something was gonna happen today. Something funny. But Akira was far from laughter today, as usual; she was piled knee high (waist length) in homework. Speaking of waists, Akira had a small one. She wasn't skinny wonder though; everyone (as in her friends) called her Coca. Akira's body was the definition of curvaceous; and when she turned around, your attention was immediately drawn to her backside. Her fully rounded, plump backside. She was dark-skinned, wore glasses, and had long dreds that were black at the top; then faded away to light brown at their curly ends. Shorter than Chumani she was, (and Chumani wasn't that short) and she looked just like her mother, Deborah, without the height. Akira's face usually looked seductive when she was tired. And boy was she seductive today! Retreating to the sitting room, Akira was under a lot of stress and pressure to do all her homework, and to do it right. Sitting on the couch, she decided to start with her chemistry homework first, since she loved chemistry the most. Chumani entered the room just as Akira started calculating. Turning on the T.V., a silly little smile appeared on her face. (This was highly unusual, as I mentioned before, a smile on Chumani's face was rare) But Akira didn't have time for questions, hell; she didn't have time for anything! Besides, right now she just couldn't care about anything besides her homework. "Damn it!" She thought, " I'm gonna be up 'till 1: 00 with this sh!" Chumani laughed at the show she was watching:

'Whose Line Is It Anyway?'

Lights swam before Akira's eyes and her ears throbbed as blood rushed to them. A scream gurgled from the deep pits of her stomach (she could sing) and echoed out of her mouth, her face contorted with anger. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYhaha!" She laughed maniacally at the end. Chumani quickly turned off the T.V. and watched her lose it.

"IM SO SICK AND TIRED OF HOMEWORK!" She spat out the word homework with disgust in every syllable. Literally.

"I WISH MY HOMEWORK WOULD DO ITSELF!" She spat. And just like that, after the last letter had been pronounced, something funny happened… real funny. Akira's biology book flew up right in front of their eyes. Akira's blood pumped fast through her veins, like she had just run a mile non-stop. Chumani's eyes were wide and unblinking, her jaw dropped. Aunt Deborah, was busy yelling at Tyrique to get his lazy ass down stairs and to help clean. Xavier had already run full speed into the sitting room closely followed by Edward, who was still trying to punch him. All motion stopped once everyone got into the room. They all stared in wonder at Akira's homework, the pens were moving by themselves, the papers flowing in mid-air elegantly around Akira's smirking face, the wrong answers being changed, and all this was at high speed as well. Akira stormed out, her arms folded, the blood still pumping through her stopped her from thinking logically.

"Akira, Chumani, Xavier and Ed!" Tyrique called in his deep voice, " Deborah wants you!"

"I told you not to call me Deborah just because you're 17 now. Call me Deborah when you have your own job, and house, and when you have actually finished school. Who paid for you to become 17?"

"Deborah, what's goin' on?" Circe had finally arrived from work, glanced into the sitting room, and burst into the kitchen, surprise etched in every detail of her soft features. Circe was another Dilbert of course, a cousin of Akira, Ed, and the rest of them. Anyway, Circe lived in her own little room-upstairs, and she paid the rent. She deserved to call Deborah, Deborah. So Circe comes in the kitchen like: "I thought you said-"

"DEB! Look what Akira did!" Tyrique's annoyingly deep voice called from the sitting room.

"I know, I know…." Deborah said, standing up and pushing Circe impatiently out of her way. Into the sitting room they went, everyone, eventually Tyrique came from his watching spot on the stairs.

"Akira!" Chumani exclaimed, "Do you not know what you're doing?"

"My homework." She spat.

(A/N: Please review, this is my first story, so tell me what you think. I believe in tough love so dont hesitate to tell me any of your opinions-I respect them. Oh, and please mention bad grammer and/or bad spelling and stuff like that.)


End file.
